Mightless the Lost Chapters
by The Mysterious Banana
Summary: Here is a list of short, one off side stories and prototype chapters, as well as prototype characters and arcs that never made the cut into my story. Whether I just never got around to doing it, there wasn't enough words, the idea wasn't developed enough or other reasons, these chapters who would have been lost to time have been recreated and will now be released to the public.
1. Lost Side-Story: The Bath Episode

_**So I was lying in bed one night, stuck in writers block, acknowledging the fact that I haven't written in like 5 months. Honestly, I was just tired, but then small ideas popped up. Seeing how my series has long ended, consider this a list of canon (and a few non canon) side stories, as well as bringing in drafts and prototypes for characters as well as extended scenes. Have fun!**_

* * *

Ever since the battle between All Might and All For One in Kamino, the league had transferred to a backup base. This one, much serving as a former lab belonging to Hisashi. After a long day moving in, the thing everyone agreed they needed was a nice, relaxing bath.

"Shared baths?" Asked Dabi.

"Just because my Dad had huge sums of funding provided by Sensei, he was limited to what buildings he could select to set up base in order to maintain secrecy." Replied Izuku, "I don't know what this building used to be before my dad moved in, probably an Inn or something, but whatever the case, it seems the baths are shared."

"Why even complain?" Asked Sachi, "A bath's a bath."

"Don't worry." Joked Spinner, "Ol Dabi here's just sexually insecure, that's all!"

"Who are you calling gay!?" The scarred man hissed back.

"So are we going in or not?" Asked Alpha, as the rest of his platoon have already undressed.

"Yeah! Come on! I'm sick of wearing this sweat soaked blanket that is my shirt! Let's go already!" Toga added, before getting grabbed by Yeong.

"That's the guy's side." She said, turning her around.

"I'm perfectly aware." Toga smiled.

"No oh! You're coming with us." Said Doc, picking her up and carrying her into the girl's changing room.

"Let me go! I wanna get my back washed by Izu-kun!" Toga flailed around, as she disappeared into the changing room.

As the others went along, entering the guy's side, Dabi noticed Magne deviating off, entering with Toga and the other girls.

"Wait, that's the women's side!" Dabi warned.

"Yeah, I know." Magne replied, entering regardless.

Dabi stood there, bewildered.

"Magne's a woman?" He muttered to himself.

"Please don't tell me you just noticed." Spinner replied.

_In the Girl's side..._

"~Ah! How relaxing..." Toga sighed, her naked body sinking into the massive tub, capable of holding over fifteen people.

"So this is a japanese bathhouse." Said Irina, tying up her silky black hair, "It's... nice..."

"Must be your first time in a shared bath huh Irina?" As Magne, holding a bottle of shampoo in one hand and soap on the other, "Care if I washed your back?"

"Yeah su- Wow that image is not gonna leave my mind anytime soon." Irina said, turning around to see Magne, completely naked, "No offense, by the way."

"Forgiven." Magne replied, seating her by a showerhead and rubbing soap into her back, covering her in soap bubbles, "You know, there's a old folklore about these Japanese bathhouses. Apparently, long ago, a bathhouse owner slipped a little extra dollar to the construction workers to drill a peeping hole in the bathhouse on purpose, and in a hidden spot no normal person would find, so that when he uses the baths when the building is complete, he can freely peek at the women's side."

Hearing this made Irina's face go red.

"Y-you can't be serious!"

"There she goes again with her made up folklores, designed to teased those who don't know shit about Japanese stories." Laughed Doc,

"However, this hidden spot could only be accessed via a secret lever and the construction workers forgot to make an exit, so when the owner tested out his secret spot, the door behind him closed, trapping him in the wall separating the men's side from the women's side!" Magne continued, putting a flashlight up to her face as the room darkened for no particular reason.

"Where did she pull that flashlight out of?" Asked Yeong.

"Trying to escape, he desperately clawed at the men's side, but failed to make it out, only managing to make a small hole, perfectly adjacent to the peeping hole leading to the women's side. And legend has it, that if you tried to peek through this hole, the decaying hand of the owner's corpse will pop out, dig it's finger into your eye and rip it out of it's socket!" She finished.

"How terrifying..." Irina uttered, genuinely believing her, before turning towards the wall, "I mean, it can't be true, can it?"

"Of course not! I'm just messing with you sis!" Magne laughed playfully, "Or am I?"

"Guys, you better come see this." Said Yeong.

As Doc and Toga got of out of the bath, they saw what Yeong was referring to: an ominous hole, hidden behind a loose tile, emitting an such an ominous aura that it practically had menacing kanjis levitating around it.

"Say... Magne... don't lie to me, you made up that story, right?" Doc asked, trembling.

"Yeah, why?" Asked Magne, also a little scared.

As they approached the hole, they heard noises coming from the other side, the men's side.

"It's the peeping hole of Jutchi Hentaiya!" Magne exclaimed.

"_That's _the name you're going with?" Toga asked, leaning in to get a closer look.

"Stop!" Irina exclaimed, grabbing Toga, completing buying Magne's made on the spot story. "DO you want to get your eye poked out or what?!"

"Oh come please, the story isn't even a real folklore and even if it was real, it's just a story, made to scare kids into not doing bad stuff like stay up too late or walk down alleyways! Well jokes on you! I took the stranger's candy and now I'm gonna see Izu-kun's wet abs!"

"Hold up just a second!" Irina intervened, her towel falling off in the process as her bare chest pressed against Toga's back, "All this is just too conveniently timed! This has to mean something! It has to!"

"Get off of me!" Toga replied, as she tried to push her off, only to slip on Magne's soap bar and fall over.

As Irina was still covered in soap suds as Magne wasn't finished with her back, the two wrestling, while the soap was still around cause both of their naked bodies to get covered in foam, rendering their skins glistening while conveniently covering their privates, barely. as Irina successfully pinned Toga down, the blonde used her slipperiness caused by the soap to slip out, pushing her down and landing right by the hole.

"Girls! Stop fighting!" Magne ran in, separating the two. As her much taller, man like body towered over the two, she tore them away from each other with ease, as Irina's head landed right by the hole.

"We need to block it off!" Irina exclaimed, getting up, "There's no reason why this hole should be here."

"Oh don't be a baby." Toga replied, "Besides, Sachi's on the other side too! And I bet you he's also naked."

"Sachi... Nude..." Irina thought to herself, as the picture made her nose bleed a little, "Okay, you got me."

Leaning down, the two girl took a deep breath.

"So, who first?" Asked Toga.

"I'll go." Replied Irina, her perverted fantasies drowning her former fears, "But in case I make it out of here with an eyepatch, you owe me a beer."

"Fine, go for it." Toga replied.

Leaning down the hole, Irina exhaled, before taking another deep breath.

"Here goes nothing!"

_men's side, a few minutes prior..._

"Say Dabi, I always wondered, how far down does those scars of yours go?" Asked Spinner, washing his hair.

"Why would that idea cross your mind?" Asked Dabi, looking back from inside the bathtub.

"I dunno, Ever since I saw you naked in the changing room, it's just been stuck in my mind."

"And you call me the gay one." Dabi replied.

"Let's be honest here, that's because you're the most likely out of all of us here to be gay." Mr Compress cut in.

"You know I can boil you alive right?" Asked Dabi, slightly pissed off.

"Hey! Don't listen to Compress, you're the straightest dude out of all of us! _You're so homo, your pubes are rainbow colored!_" Twice cut in, still wearing his mask, even tho the rest of his body is nude.

"You know, I heard a huge factor of determining one's sexuality was through their testosterone levels." Izuku cut in.

"Oh sweet, what kind of scouter do you need for measuring that?" Asked Spinner.

"Testosterone tests take specialized machines Spinner." Explained Tracker, "And even then it takes a while to determine."

"Actually, there is an easier way to determine that factor!" Rabid spoke up, his towering, musclebound body emerging from the water, "With a good old fashion man off!"

"Rabid please, be more civilized! We are past the day and age of dick measuring contests!" Tracker replied.

"Well if dick size is a determining factor, then I got you all beat." Spinner exclaimed, emerging from the water, "Witness it at it's absolute glo-woah!"

Spinner quickly realized he was dwarfed in both length and girth, as he quickly shrunk back down into the water."

"Rabid loves to flex on others, in any way shape or form." Explained Alpha, "You should have known better than to buy into his challenges, or man-offs, as he put it." Explained Alpha, "By the way, you've been mumbling to yourself ever since you got here boss, what's wrong?"

"huh? oh! I'm sorry about that, it's just that I could have sworn I've seen this place in the past somewhere, but I just can't lay a finger on where." Izuku replied, before reentering mumble mode, "In a movie maybe?"

"Guys, do you think we should do something about Rabid?" Asked Mr Compress in an annoyed tone, "Ever since he... out manned Spinner, he's just been flexing on the rest of us... and T posing?"

"Just ignore him, he loves to assert dominance. Once he notices that no one cares, he'll stop. Besides..." Replied Alpha, standing up, as, despite him lacking the height, absolutely demolished Rabid in terms of size, "He should know better than to challenge the alpha."

"Guh! You win this round." Rabid muttered, sitting down.

"Hey, don't feel bad. you're still large in our book. _I didn't know McDonald's gave out free peanuts with their small fries._" Twice tried to cheer him up.

"Don't worry about him." Said Tracker, "He'll be back to normal in about..."

"Bah! Silver's good enough! Now come on, can't be a contest with just two participants!" Rabid sprung out, returning to his viking like tone.

"now..."

At that point, Mr Compress and Twice were also roped in.

"Looks like mine's thicker." said Twice, pulling out his spare ruler he keeps under his mask.

"But mine's longer." Replied Mr Compress.

"Meh, I'm okay with third." Said Spinner.

While this happened, Dabi started to exit, feeling a little too uncomfortable, but stopped, hearing what sounded like female voices coming from what looked like a hole in the wall. However, upon trying to exit, on the other side of the tub, Sachi woke up.

"Huh? I must have dozed off." Muttered Sachi, getting up, "Hey, Dabi, mind fetching me my towel?"

However, upon getting out of his tub, a bring, golden light shone down from his crotch, glistening like an artifact from the gods, the excocklibur, the symbol of masculinity.

"It's perfect shape!" Spinner uttered, getting blown back by the figurative light.

"It's size that fits all..." Gasped Mr Compress.

"It's sheer aura of manhood. _I agree._" Marveled Twice.

"It's flawless blend of body hair." Exclaimed Rabid.

"It's dominant force..." Gawked Alpha.

"It's beauty..." Stuttered Tracker

"We're not worthy!" Almost everyone except for Izuku, who was too distracted trying to remember where he saw the bathhouse they stayed at, said in unison, kneeling down to a very confused Sachi, as Spinner bumped into Dabi, causing him to fall forward.

"Shit shit shit SHIT!" Dabi stumbled, stepping on a bar of soap, falling forwards towards the hole he noticed earlier.

As this happened, Irina leaned in to said hole. However, she didn't see much, only a blurry figure, until what looked like a purple, scarred and burnt finger came reaching through the hole, jabbing her in the eye. everyone else on the women's side noticed. Panic ensued.

"It's Hentaiya's finger!" Toga yelled out.

"It's got Irina!" Yelled Doc.

"It was all true!" Cried Yeong.

"It's gonna come for us next!" shrieked Magne.

"Ah! I remember!" Izuku finally added in, "This place was a former AV set!"

As Dabi poked his appendage out of the hole, feeling weirded and grossed out at whatever he thinks his tip ended up hitting, ended up pulling off a loose tile above the hole by accident, revealing an old wall with "glory hole" written in red sharpie.

As Sachi exited the shared bath, he decided to check on the women's side, after all, he could have sworn he heard loud screaming coming from the other side. The other's might have missed up, being too distracted by what he can only assume was a big sausage he never got to saw, but he was certain it was not his imagination playing tricks on him.

After slowly opening the door to however, he came to noticed all five of the league's women, naked, passed out, foaming at the mouth and all huddled at the corner of the roof. Seeing this, he only had one thing to say.

"Magne's a woman?"

_Later..._

"Fuah! Nothing beats a good beer after a hot bath." Huffed Sachi, downing a pint of the soothing amber liquid.

"Drink's on us buddy." Replied Rabid, patting him on the back.

"Just don't overdo it, pal, hangovers are the worst." Spinner cut in, wrapping his arm around Sachi's shoulder.

"Hey, what's gotten into you guys? You've been acting a lot more friendly to me ever since I left the bath, is everything alright?" Asked Sachi, before turning to Kurogiri, "Did you spike their drinks or something."

"Don't look at me, I was hardly in this side story." Said Kurogiri.

"And what's up with Izuku? Even though he figured out... whatever he figured out, he's still been muttering to himself even after getting out of the bath." Asked Sachi.

"Honestly, I don't know." Replied Kurogiri

**_End of Side Story._**

_Post Credits..._

_-Dabi fucking Irina in the eye became a running joke that went on for three hours._

_-Magne published "The Finger of Jutchi Hentaiya" on a creepypasta website. It gained 6 views, 5 from her and the girls._

_-Izuku is now trying to figure out how the hell he recognized a former AV filming studio, as he never watched anything NSFW._

_-Sachi never figured out why the league treated him like the new Alpha male until he saw his own dick himself. When asked how he never noticed it before, he replied "I never look down while showering because I would see my own dick, and that's gay."_

_-After taking a testosterone test, the member with lowest testosterone level ended up being Spinner at 591. He's been chowing down on beef ramen ever since._

_-Irina made a personal request to have a personal shower installed in her living quarters. She never approached the shared baths since._

_-Toga never got a chance to shower with Izuku, she's still trying though._

_-Kurogiri is still watching Black Butler. He ships Grell with Sebastian now._


	2. Deleted Scenes: Hospital Visit

_**The following is a collection of deleted scenes and exerts from the story that never made the cut. The reason behind why these scenes are removed will be stated at the beginning of each paragraph. There are also some edits made to make them seem like moments that could actually have happened in the actual story. Please enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Deleted Scene #1: Sachi's hospital visit.**_

_**Reason for deletion: Forgotten character, Forgotten subplot, Thought of idea too late.**_

_**Chapter 27: Izuku vs Todoroki.**_

"Man! We really killed it with that raid!" Cheered Spinner, as the group drove back towards the league.

"Really?" Asked Izuku, "Tell me about it!"

"Well, it all started when we broke into the vaults!" Started Irina, before turning to Sachi, "Come on Sachi, talk about it!"

"I'd rather not." Said Sachi.

"What? How come?" Asked the two.

"I mean, it's a long story and all..." Said Sachi, constantly peeking at his clock.

"Sachi, are you okay? You seem like you need to go somewhere." Asked Izuku.

"No! I'm fine, I'm fine... uh, hey! Over there! That Donut Shop looks good, let's do a quick pit stop!" Said Sachi, trying to change the subject.

"Didn't we just eat?" Asked Dabi, turning over from the driver's seat "And why donuts of all things?"

"Damn it Dabi! Just pull over!" Snapped Sachi.

"Woah there, Sachi! Don't need to freak out here buddy!" Izuku tried to calm him down, "Dabi, pull over."

As Sachi got off the car, Irina climbed over Izuku towards his former seat, calling him from out the window.

"Sachi, whatever it is you're doing, tell us! It's fine!" Said Irina.

Sachi looked back to them.

"I promise."

...

The sun of late noon shone brightly through the thick clouds, raining beams of light down on the frontal courtyard of a local hospital. Holding a plastic bag, Sachi walked into the lobby of the hospital, as the cool air hit him like a rejuvenating shower of bliss, washing away the humid, post-rain heat of outside. A relatively busy day, the young man waited in line at the reception, checking in on the lady.

"Fifth floor, room 521 Sir." Said the lady, kindly pointing him to the elevators.

As the man quietly thanked the receptionist, as the man behind him immediately had a fit with the receptionist.

"What do you mean you still don't have room!?" Yelled the man, "My appendix isn't going to remove itself!"

"I'm sorry sir, but as of now, all wards are full, I'm sorry for the inconvenience." replied the receptionist.

"Well what about this room then!?" The man yelled, pointing to the booked room labeled "521", "That room's been occupied for 12 years according to record!"

"According to our guideline, patients in this hospital are free to stay and get treated as long as their family can pay for it." Replied the receptionist.

"So someone's been paying for an operation for 12 fucking years!? What kind of lunatic would do that!? At that point, I would have just pulled the plug." Replied the man.

"Sir, I would suggest you keep those kinds of comments to yourself." The receptionist replied sternly, _"Although, he has a point, who could possibly be this determined to treat someone?"_

As Sachi stood at the door of the elevator, waiting for it to open, he couldn't help to recall to what they said to him.

_"__I understand if you've done something in your past that you're too embarrassed to admit. But we are all here for a reason Sachi! Whatever it is that you've done, whatever it is that you're hiding, we will make sure it stays between us. So please tell us what's wrong!"_

_"I never thought I'd hear suck words coming from them, from 'Rina of all people."_ Thought Sachi, _"I'm so sorry for staying silent everyone, but this is a something I just can't reveal, not even to you guys."_

As the elevator doors opened, he stepped inside, his heart racing.

_"Please understand that it isn't because I don't trust you guys, nor is it because I'm actually a horrible person."_

He watched as the number slowly rose.

_"Please don't hate me or think I hate any of you. I love you, all of you, 'Rina, Izu-bro, Lizard-Bro, Two-Bro, Toga-sis, Magne, Magic-bro (Mr Compress), Mist-bro, I even have a bit of a soft spot for Hand-bro, even if he's kind of a cunt._

The door slowly opened as he walked out, slowly making his way down the marble white hallway.

_"But this isn't about hiding from you."_

The white door labeled "Room 521" stood before him, as he held the metal knob, taking a deep breath.

_"It's about protecting him from the truth, the truth of who I really am."_

"Hey! Daichi!" Sachi called out with a booming, cheerful voice.

"Onii-chan!" Squealed a much younger, bed ridden boy, as he immediately jumped out of bed to greet the visitor, leaping him his arms.

"Woah there little bro! You've gotten... lighter..." Sachi exclaimed, before noticing the drop of weight.

"Oh it's nothing. The doctor said I shouldn't eat too much ever since my operation." Replied Daichi, "But it's nothing see? I'm doing better already!"

"Oh sure are!" Sachi replied, patting his fluffy black hair, turning it into a bushy mess, almost like Izuku's, "Here, I bought you something."

"Really! Lemme see lemme see lemme see!" Said Daichi, bouncing around him excitedly, trying to grab Sachi's bag.

"Slow down there cowboy! let me sit down first." Replied Sachi, picking him up and seating him on his bed, before sitting down next to him, before reaching into his bag, taking out the donuts he bought.

"Donuts? Really? Do I look like a kid to you?" grunted Daichi, looking disappointed.

"So you mean you don't want it?" Asked Sachi jokingly, as he grabbed one of the donuts, ready to eat it.

"I never said that..." Daichi pouted, looking away.

"You're drooling." Said Sachi.

"N-no... those are... uh... symptoms... I think I'm getting sick again..." Daichi rebutted, his face red with embarrassment.

"Well then, guess I better call a nurse and give you some medicine." Joked Sachi, reaching for the service button.

"No!" Daichi lunged onto Sachi, hugging him tightly, "Don't wanna..."

In response, Sachi wrapped his arms around his younger brother, smiling warmly.

"You really don't like the nurse, do you?" Asked Sachi.

"They treat me like a toddler, acting like I'm afraid of everything! I'm not afraid! I'm not a scaredy-cat! I can take a syringe without crying! I can sleep alone without a nightlight! I'm a brave hero, like you!" Exclaimed Daichi.

Those last words struck Sachi with guilt.

"Yeah, a hero... like I am." Repeated Sachi.

"Onii-chan, I wanna be a pro hero." Said Daichi, "I wanna grow up and be a pro hero like you are!"

"I'm sure you will." Said Sachi, handing him a chocolate frosted donut, "here, you need to eat if you wanna grow up big and strong like your big bro!"

Taking the donut, Daichi bit into it, the sweetness making him shiver in excitement as his beady eyes glistened.

"See? I knew you'd like it." Asked Sachi.

As Daichi was gnawing on the donuts, he turned his attention to his older brother.

"So what happened this time brother?" Asked Daichi.

"Excuse me?" Replied Sachi.

"Your hero work! You tell me a story everyday about your hero work."

"Oh! Right! Right!" Sachi exclaimed, almost forgetting about that part, "Well, we were patrolling the streets as usual..."

"We?" Daichi cut in.

"Yes! I had gathered a team made up of... uh..." Sachi looked around for inspiration, until he remember the numerous times when Spinner would try to recommend new animes to him, "Goku, the... Hokage Pirate hero and uh... Steam...Pig, the uh... the aurora borealis hero!"

"Those sound made up." Daichi cut in again.

"Oh no no no! Good old Goku and Steam Pig are international hero that come from other countries!"

"What country?" Asked Daichi

"Uh... Korea?"

"Really?"

"Yeah! And we teamed up because we were fighting the most powerful villain we have ever faced!" Sachi continued with a dramatic reading voice, "Darth Vader!"

"He escaped from prison?" Asked Daichi, mystified by the story.

"Escaped?"

"Last week, you defeated Darth Vader with your new finisher: Rasengan!" Said Daichi, "Don't tell me he returned!"

"Uh, Yes!" Sachi replied, playing along, "He returned, stronger than ever! So we had to fight him!"

"What happened next?"

"Well..."

As Sachi continued to tell his incredibly long and drawn out story, time passed, and noon soon became dusk.

"Well, would you look at the time, I better get going." Said Sachi.

"Wait!" Daichi hugged onto him, "Please don't go! Last time you stayed all the way until midnight!"

Sachi turned around, hugging him reassuringly.

"It'll be alright Daichi." Said Sachi softly, "I will always be back to visit you, and I will keep come until you're cured and healthy again."

"You promise?" Asked Daichi?

"Promise." Said Sachi, walking towards the door.

"Sachi?" Called Daichi.

"Yes?"

"I love you big bro."

"I love you too." Replied Sachi, closing the door.

_"I won't let him find out..." _Sachi thought to himself, _"For his sake, I will do anything, but will never let him know what I truly am. Whatever it takes, I will save him, that is why I fight."_

**_End of Deleted Scene._**


End file.
